Musings of the Hero
by SamuelWeston
Summary: Some random thought that crept into my head late at night. A Link in the present day thinks about those who came before. Please review. Not sure that will generate more of this. But it is something that makes me feel warm inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Musings of the Hero**

Reassembling the rifle bolt Link started thinking. Thinking about his predecessors. How they fought. The weapons they used, and why. And why they fought.

It was something that bit at the back of his mind every once in a while. He was unlikely to ever find out, but it helped to pass the time.

Time. The Hero of Time. One of the most remembered Hero's. A true warrior. From nothing rose a champion who defeated the most dreaded evil to have ever existed. It was no wonder that he was applauded even the four or five thousand years after his death.

Inserting the bolt into its rails he slammed it firmly into place to make sure it seated and engaged the lock. He put the rifle to the side and picked up an smg. An older design, but it out performed many of its predecessors and most of the competition's designs, along with many of the company's follow ups. Looking it over he let his eyes fall upon the wolf head insignia he had had stamped onto the upper receiver.

The Hero of Light and Twilight. Legends said that he could change between a wolf and a man at will. Most likely it was just an embellishment to add flavor to the story. However the wolf's head became his family crest. One of Link's closest friends was a descendant of the Hero.

Checking the magazine he set the automatic firearm off to the side. He picked up his pistol. The large automatic felt good in his hand, almost an extension of it. Removing the magazine he did a quick top-off from the bag sitting next to him. After reinserting the magazine he opened his hand to look at the crest on this weapon. A phoenix holding a blacksmith's hammer in its left talon, and a sword in its right. His family crest.

The Hero of the Fallen light. His ancestor. Probably the greatest of the Hero's. He fought to reassemble the most sacred of artifacts. The Master Sword. The unbreakable which was shattered. Who struck the last blow and sealed Ganondorf for eternity.

Placing the pistol in its holster at his side it picked up a long thin package. Drawing a blade from it he withdrew the Master Sword from its sheath. The blade that marked him as a Hero. His badge of office. The one thing he could rely on when all else failed.

Images of other Heroes played at the edges of his mind. Some who had never even heard of Hyrule. Others who had fought only to fall in battle before their mission was completed. One who died to complete his mission. The Fallen Hero. The most courageous of any of them. He allowed the blade of a tyrant to pierce his heart to save the land which today Link took up arms to defend.

Strapping the sheath to his back he picked his smg up and slung it over his back as well. He picked up the rifle and stepped to the edge of the building. Morsage, the Black Wizard, occupied the next building. It was here that Link had fought to reach the last few months. To defeat his own Ganondorf, his own Vaati, his own evil.

Training his rifle on the guard standing to the left of the entrance he slowly squeezed the trigger. When all thought that silence ruled the night the report of a mid caliber rifle shattered all serenity as a Hero took the first step to fulfilling his destiny.

* * *

_**A/N: This is what comes from the pit known as my mind in the late hours of a waning day. I really have no clue about this. If you gain anything from it enlighten me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Controlled bursts of fire exited the weapon's muzzle sending a stream three ounce projectiles into the Black Wizard's forces. None could stand against him. None could ever stand against the Hero.

The Hero of the Desert. A Hylian raised by the Gerudo, the Desert Thieves. He was the strongest to have lived. He fought one million of Ganon's servants single-handed. He then battled the King of Evil for thirty days and nights, at the end severing his head from his body. Through all his wounds he continued.

Link ducked into a room he had just finished clearing to rest. He removed the spent magazine from his gun and inserted one filled to the brim with hollow points. Range was not an obstacle to the Hero. Whether it be a simple slingshot, a wooden long bow, or a high powered rifle the hero always had a way to reach out and touch his enemies.

The Steel Hero, an oddity since he never used a sword. His archery skills were unrivaled. His hands were his weapons, though he rarely got close enough to use them against anyone having spent quivers to defeat them from a distance.

Standing he looked around the door frame to see if there were enemies nearby. There were none here. But there were always some around. The Hero was never given a clear path to his objective. While the Temples had become less important in the days when magic was all but dead there were still some items that the enemy could not be defeated without.

All the Heroes had faced their share of Temples. Often their were things located in them that were one of a kind and needed the protection to keep those who were unworthy from acquiring them. While some had faced many, other faced only one or two. Only the Goddesses knew why.

Finishing off his last magazine for his smg he dropped it in a closet so that he could retrieve it later. Most Heroes had had some sort of endless bag that they stored everything in during their journey. He didn't. Drawing his pistol he continued.

Stopping was something all the Heroes had the option of doing, but not one they had ever chosen to use. None could have lived with themselves if they had abandoned their quest. Only death cold stop them. Only death did.

The report of his pistol ended as he approached the door to the chamber in which his final enemy was contained. Releasing the slide on the empty weapon he replaced it in its holster and stepped up to the door. He grasped the knob and froze. All the Heroes froze.

This was the last step. Defeating the last boss. The great evil that tore their world apart. This is what each Hero fought towards. This was often the last fight they would see. This was it.


End file.
